One Thought Aside Another
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Another filler oneshot for EndlessEcho. Now being an S-class, Frieda has her own worries about war, which is approaching sooner than she thinks. How will she handle the fact that she's in an alliance with werewolves, even werewolves wanting her love? What about her boyfriend Masamune and if they lose each other after war? Rated T and this is a Masamune x OC oneshot.


**Hey lovelies! How have y'all been? I know, it's been a while huh? But anyways Imma be doing another filler oneshot for myself (again, it's more of an OVA) and though it doesn't connect directly to the actual plot, there are many, many references that will anyway. Not to mention, the original story is oh-so serious with what's currently going on (Vampires and Werewolves temporary alliance, how Rei and Verga's been keeping up, and possible tension and what-not), so a little humor for this oneshot don't hurt.**

 **Yes, it's gonna be based on the ending of chapter 22 (how will Frieda handle the advantages and disadvantages of a Vampires x Werewolves alliance?) So yeah, enjoy...**

* * *

 **Frieda's thoughts and P.O.V...**

 _Wow, so much in one day...first learning the fact that Kimiko died from a mission, then being blood thirsty after that 'phase', and now forming an alliance with the werewolves._

 _There was only one intention to it though...it was only until we defect the Great Demon and end the war. I guess for now Rei and Verga would actually collaborate in this essential mission for the benefit of everybody._

 _I actually never thought that we'd have an alliance, even though I knew that Vampires and Werewolves are traditionally polar opposites to each other. There are many perks to this that I can easily get used to. And one of them is getting to spend some time with Masamune. I know it's not going to last, knowing the fact that war's right around the corner, in about a week or so. But cherishing these possibly last moments with him and even a few other moments...this will be important to me..._

"Hey, it's that S-class vampire again!"

"Hey girl~!"

 _Okay, then again...this alliance may have a few drawbacks...knowing there are other werewolves after me. Who knew being an S-class Vampire can have so many struggles, one after another..._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"You guys again? What do you want from me now?" Frieda wonders, half-annoyed. Ever since Verga has officiated the alliance, the same old routine goes again and again. The cherry haired vampire would be swarmed about with a bunch of werewolf guys, asking questions and wanting to get to know her better, even better than her own boyfriend Masamune. Clearly, she was taken, but many werewolves, just like aggressive-minded boys, don't really get the memo.

"Hey! I think you're really cool! I like you a lot!" One of the werewolves sang.

"Maybe we can hang out or something," Another one added.

"Umm...sorry guys...but I have to go! I have to take care of something in my dorm room," Frieda could only reply, with a measly sweat drop. She left in a flash, puzzling the werewolves. It seemed like the S-class vampire wasn't really used to awkward moments like these. She had her mind set elsewhere anyway.

But in actuality, the cherry haired girl wanted to see her werewolf prince charming once more. Like said before, she really needs to find the time to make it last before war actually strikes, possibly being the death of them. As she secluded herself in another hallway, she felt a pair of toned arms embracing her around the waist. A smile appeared on the vampire's face as her head turned around, only to find a fine looking S-class Werewolf that appears to be her one true love.

"Those werewolf fellas be going after you, huh?" Masamune casually asked.

Frieda giggled as she nods her head," Yeah, they're still interrogating me alright."

"Those dolts." The ravenette sighed with a facepalm, "When will they learn that my Number one vampire is taken and heads over heels with this S-class werewolf right here?" He pridefully states, pointing to himself. Frieda couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit. Typical Masamune, alright.

Though, the vampire shouldn't really put her actual worries aside from meaningless ones like boys pursuing her and all other shenanigans that remained unmentionable. Frieda sighed to herself, for the worries of the war came crawling back to her mind. Will this really be the end of her and Masamune? That, the 16 year old doesn't know for a fact, but she knew that'd affect her, Masamune, and or the other vampires and werewolves beside them.

"Hey Masamumu...I have one question," the cherry haired girl wonders.

"Lemme guess...war in about a week or less and you just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen afterwards," the Japanese werewolf assumes.

"Looks like you've read my mind...but it's not just that. It's just, I'm afraid there could be more casualties during this war...I mean, losing Kimiko after that one mission she was assigned to do...and now I feel bad for Chaze, losing his close someone. The last thing I'd ever want to lose on this world is you."

"M..me?" Masamune could only stutter by those words. It seems like Frieda was overthinking these things that she'd prefer not to talk to but her boyfriend, since she knew he would understand her best. For the werewolf, he knew that he has to protect his girl at all costs, especially now that he's been promoted to an S-class Werewolf. Of course, the cherry hair girl would do her part, but team work id much needed for the situation they're going at the moment. Within a moment, Masamune gave the S-class Vampire a peck on the lips, even lightly caressing her cheek. Periwinkle eyes soon became relieved afterwards.

"Masamumu..." Frieda could only reply.

"Don't worry Frieda. I take it that you want those moments to last, knowing that war's just ahead of us. Just remember that I'm going to protect you no matter what, especially now that we're in this alliance together," Masamune reassures.

"Oh, Masamumu! The cherry haired girl squealed as she quickly embraces her boyfriend, knowing for a fact that he meant what he said. Masamune really has to protect Frieda, especially at a time like this. Despite the fact that either Rei or Verga came up with schemes of any way, shape, or form, the Japanese werewolf knew there could only be one winner; it's Sydney or the Bush for the Vampires x Werewolves and the demons, not to mention the Great Demon. These two may value their lives differently, but they hold dear to each other in the end.

"Oh, and let me fess up before hand; I saw you naked a couple times while you were taking a shower," Masamune quickly states.

"Wait, what?" The Italian vampire asks, dumbfound.

"Hey look, it's that vampire again!"

"Yeah, but what's she doing with that one werewolf?"

"Looks like he only got lucky to hook up with a cutie like her."

"Oh great, here we go again..." The couple simultaneously sighed to themselves...

* * *

 **End of one-shot...**

 **And that wraps up another filler oneshot based on Vampires x Werewolves! I'd like to give EndlessEcho another shoutout for filling me with so much inspiration from this progressively continuous amazing story (which it's getting closer and closer to the end, I can smell it) I gotta say this onehsot was rather bitter sweet (especially those funny moments with the other werewolves out there) Everyone I mentioned belongs to her and other respective owners; I only own my dear OC Frieda-**

 **Frieda: those guys give me the creeps...**

 **Yeah, well anyway, sorry for not posting anything; I know it's been such a long time, but I had a lot to go through, given that I'm a senior in High school ready to graduate...**

 **Frieda: woo-hoo!**

 **Good to hear that. Anyways, I may be posting more filler oneshots as we approach closer and closer to the war according to th plot; and definitely after the war as well. So yeah, read an review folks! ^^**


End file.
